


Drabble Duo: Put a Ring on It

by persnickett



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Community: sexy_right, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persnickett/pseuds/persnickett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a couple drabbles on a certain theme. ;)<br/>Written for the Put a Ring on It challenge at sexy_right in celebration of New York saying 'yes' to gay marriage this summer. The challenge is to create a fic or art with a relationship to weddings or marriage - open to creative interpretation.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble Duo: Put a Ring on It

**Author's Note:**

> Just a couple drabbles on a certain theme. ;)  
> Written for the Put a Ring on It challenge at sexy_right in celebration of New York saying 'yes' to gay marriage this summer. The challenge is to create a fic or art with a relationship to weddings or marriage - open to creative interpretation.

**_Put a Ring on It_   
**

  **  
 _His._  
**

 ****“ _Jesus,_ ” John said, when he saw what Matt had done. “You tryna kill me, kid?”

“Honestly?” Matt responded, aiming for teasing and probably falling a lot closer to _wheezing_ , with the amount of effort it took just getting out of his shirt. “It damn near killed _me_. Hurt like a— hey!”

“Ain’t that what it’s for?”

“Watch the hands. It’s still tender.”

“What can I say, I’m a hands on kind of guy.”

If Matt had known John was going to put those hands on him the way he did next, well, he would have gotten the nipple ring _months_ ago.

  
 **  
_Hers._   
**

****“Calm down,” said Farrell.

John slammed the car door anyway, ignoring him.

“Hey,” Matt persisted, reaching over to put a hand on John’s knee and _making_ him. “Could be worse.”

“How? You wanna tell me how my little girl running off to fucking _elope_ , with some douchebag from Poughkeepsie, could be worse?”

“If this happened last year, the douchebag would be _me_.”

“You got one helluva funny idea of a silver lining, kid.”

Farrell’s hand hadn’t moved. John released his white-knuckled grip on the wheel; covered long fingers with his own.

Maybe the idea wasn’t all that funny after all.

 


End file.
